


You'll Recover

by Helpbellamyblake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Artist Clarke, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Goodbyes, Hurt Bellamy, Making Out, Neck Kissing, POV Clarke, Relationship AU, Secret Relationship, canon bellarke, comforting clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpbellamyblake/pseuds/Helpbellamyblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bellamy hurt his back so Clarke gives him a back massage. Featuring Clarke painting and Bellarke acting like a 40 year old married couple</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Recover

They decided to keep things a secret in the start until they could figure everything out. Before a hunt Bellamy would go into the infirmary to bring supplies in case of an emergency. He would meet Clarke in the back room where they could have a moment to themselves before he left.

On this day, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he backed her into the wall. He placed his hands firmly around her waist as their lips finally met. They’d done this many more times then she could now count…but even the first time felt as natural as breathing. She tightened her hold on him and the gap between their bodies closed. Bellamy began to kiss her fiercer and he brought a hand up into her hair. He ran his hand through it, gently at first and then fully tugged at it, bringing her head back to expose her neck where he planted a kiss. Clarke’s hands traveled under his shirt, her fingers trailed up his spine and then up across his broad shoulders. She let a sigh escape her as his mouth danced upon her neck.

“I have to go” he whispered against her neck. She groaned in protest as he began to pull away. His large hands then gently cupped her face and the hunger in his touch faded as it returned to the usual tenderness he used with her.

“Don’t” she said as he kissed her on the forehead.

“We’ll continue this later,” he promised.

The day passed slow as Clarke tried to keep herself busy by painting. By the time Bellamy walked into the room, the sun had begun to set. Clarke almost laughed when she looked down at her hands, covered in paint. She imagined what joke he was going to make this time.

“You’re like a kid who just discovered finger painting. I feel like I’m back to baby sitting Octavia when she was six. Now I have to clean you up too? Isn’t the point of painting to get most of the paint on the canvas and not yourself?“ 

Then he would come over and marvel at her work and later nail it to his wall among the dozen others he had.

When he remained quiet, Clarke turned to look at him. He was hunched over, his head down, using a hand on the wall to support him. She was at his side in a second, demanding to know what was wrong.

“It’s fine” he said as he winced, “I threw my back out trying to move a log that was in our way.”

“Honestly Bellamy, how old are you?” Clarke joked as she tried to mask her concern.

“Can it,” he laughed.

“I’m just saying, I wasn’t expecting to have you come home telling me you threw your back out for at least another fifteen years.”

Clarke guided him towards the bed, letting him settle into it at his own pace, all the while watching his face. She’d learned that with Bellamy it was important to watch his face because he would never actually tell you if he was in pain. 

When she finally got him laying down, she prepared a bag of ice to place on his back. She asked him to pinpoint the exact spot of the ache and began to massage it. Slowly he began to relax as she gently worked the muscles with her fingers.

“So what’s the verdict doc?” he asked.

“You’ll recover.”

“Will I?”

“Yes,” she said as she leaned in to place between his shoulder blades, “I’ll make sure of it.”


End file.
